


La noche más larga

by AlyssaSakamaki



Series: Claves de un delirio [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSakamaki/pseuds/AlyssaSakamaki
Summary: Arima Kishou es un joven investigador ghoul de dieciocho años, el cual no ha conocido una vida "normal" siempre rodeado de sangre y muerte. Sin embargo durante su investigación en busca del ghoul denominado "Lurk", quien está causando destrozos en distrito 7, ingresará de nuevo al instituto Seishin donde conocerá a un singular hombre....el doctor Sasaki Haise, quien cambiará su forma de ver la vida y le hará descubrir nuevos sentimientos....que podrían terminar por devorarlo y sucumbirlo en la locura.
¿Existe el amor entre tanto dolor?
¿Existe la esperanza entre tanta avaricia?
¿Qué hay después de la venganza?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta historia es de la autoria de YoloSwag. Cuento con su permiso para resubir su historia aquí. Sin otra cosa que decir disfruten.

Too long, Too long,  
To feel the sun.  
Too long to live a perfect day....  
Euchaeta

Llueve, Arima ve a través de la ventana como las calles se llenan de agua poco a poco. Se siente contagiado de su humor sombrío. Toma el paraguas y a Yukimura en su estuche de guitarra. Sale de su departamento. Fuera la niebla acompaña a la lluvia, fría y pertinaz. Después de caminar unos minutos se encuentra en una calle larga y solitaria, una excelente escena para ser atacado por un ghoul. Y es así, Arima siente como se fijan en él aquellos ojos rojos; pupilas demoníacas, de una viveza siniestra y feroz. Lo que sigue, ya lo conoce a la perfección; un ataque con furia alimentado por el hambre, él esquivando y liberando a Yukimura, la sorpresa que transforma el rostro del ghoul detrás de la máscara y él con un par de movimientos termina con su vida. La máscara se destruye, al caer el cuerpo del ghoul estrepitosamente al suelo donde su sangre se diluye en la lluvia. Incluso después de morir, lo sigue mirando, ahora con unos ojos opacos y, secos. Tiene frío. Durante la batalla ha dejado caer el paraguas y ahora está empapado-afortunadamente no se ha manchado de sangre-guarda a Yukimura y permanece un momento inmóvil, sólo mirando el cielo. La lluvia esconde su rabia, su miedo, impotencia y su odio por si mismo. ¿Siempre sería así? El aire oliendo a muerte y al olor metálico de la sangre a cada paso que daba. Siguió caminando -ya avisarían al CCG para que recogieran el cadáver de ese ghoul- hacia una calle larga, bordeada de árboles y comercios con vitrinas sombrías debido a la lluvia que ahora cae sobre él sin descanso ya que, no existe ya ningún obstáculo, ha dejado olvidado el paraguas en esa calle donde volvió arrebatar una vida. Ese sonido irregular, monocorde e incluso obsesiva, al que está condenada la lluvia al caer, le hacen recordar una canción y sus labios empiezan a moverse casi por voluntad propia, pronunciando aquella canción:

Too long. Too long  
Too long to feel the sun...  
Too long to live a perfect day.....

Era una canción triste, pero a Arima no le importaba. De hecho no recordaba si quiera donde la había aprendido. Sólo unos pasos más y llegaría a la preparatoria, pero sintió de repente un sueño profundo y mucho frío. Se tambaleó, sus piernas se negaban a obedecerle, su visión se volvió borrosa y lentamente iba oscureciéndose. Antes de perder el conocimiento, sintió el dolor de caer al suelo. Irónicamente ahora se encontraba en la misma situación de ese ghoul....... lamentablemente él no estaba muerto.  
Cuando volvió-bruscamente- del desmayo. Ya era de tarde con el sol bajo en los ventanales de aquella estancia. La lluvia se había ido. Se incorporó lentamente de la camilla. Ya no tenía frío, de hecho el ambiente de la estancia-que rápidamente reconoció como la enfermería de la preparatoria-era cálido y con un delicioso aroma a café. Su cuerpo dolía un poco-al parecer su caída había sido algo fuerte-. Vio su uniforme colgando en un perchero, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba vestido solamente con una bata blanca de hospital. La puerta se abrió y su mirada quedo fija en aquel hombre que, por su vestimenta debía ser el doctor aunque le parecía que era muy joven quizás tendría entre veinte y veinticuatro años. Su cabello tenía varias tonalidades; la parte inferior y mayoritaria era de un color entre grisáceo y blanco, en cambio la parte superior y minoritaria era completamente negro. Su piel era pálida y usaba unos lentes redondeados como aquellos que usan las personas mayores. Con paso sereno se acercó a la camilla y con cuidado se sentó a su lado.  
-¿Tiene visión borrosa? ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Vértigo?- le preguntó abruptamente mientras le tomaba el pulso.  
-No..  
Entonces lo soltó con suavidad-al contrario de la manera con que le atacó con aquella ráfaga de preguntas-y retrocedió ligeramente.  
-Soy el doctor Sasaki- respondió después de una pausa-. Eso es lo que preguntaban tus ojos ¿Verdad?  
En su rostro simpático se dibujaba constantemente una sonrisa apacible. Sus ojos, orlados de largas pestañas eran grises y amables. Le pareció que era un hombre por designarlo de alguna manera atractivo y, también agradable que le inspiró una inmediata confianza.  
-Fura-kun estaba muy preocupado cuando te trajo-dijo con un extraño entusiasmo en la voz-tienes un buen amigo.  
-Sí, Fura es una excelente persona con la habilidad especial de tomar la peor decisión posible casi siempre.  
-Eso ha sido algo rudo Arima-kun.  
Se extraño al notar la facilidad con la que hablaba con el doctor Sasaki y de la repentina necesidad de tocarlo, como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Colocó su mano sobre la del él y la dejó ahí..... Lo invadió un raro entusiasmo que turbo sus sentidos. Durante dos segundos enteros se miraron; luego lo escucho decir en un susurro " Arima-san" antes de que apartara bruscamente la mano de la suya. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez se trataba de su primer amigo Fura Taichi.  
-¡Arima, tú maldito!  
Conocía ese tono de cólera e irritabilidad de Fura con el que solía esconder su preocupación. Así que, volvió a acostarse y se cubrió completamente con las sábanas.  
-¡Arima, y yo preocupado por tí! ¡Pero si eres como un niño, irracional!  
El doctor Sasaki comenzó a reír hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas. Arima retiró la sabana de su rostro y, de nuevo su mirada volvió a centrarse en él. Estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a alguien reírse por tanto tiempo y con tal entrega. Así que él también se entregó al paroxismo de esa alegría-acción que provocó que le doliera el estómago- y, una confusión en Fura. Y así, pasó el resto de la jornada escolar entre medio de risas y miradas furtivas. Deseó que ese momento en el que era feliz no terminará nunca pero sabía que era imposible. El doctor Sasaki lo revisó por última vez y le indicó que cuidara su alimentación, que era importante que tomará sus tres comidas al día siempre en el mismo horario, después lo dejó a solas con Fura para que pudiera vestirse-hecho que consideró extraño, ya que no era una chica, no había necesidad de ello-de alguna manera se sintió rechazado por él. Cuando salieron de la enfermería, se impresionaron que la escuela estuviera completamente desierta, o al menos eso pensaban hasta que vieron al conserje acercarse a ellos. Era un hombre de bastante edad; las arrugas ya dominaban su rostro por completo, caminaba encorvado y a pasos lentos por miedo a caerse. Los miró con una cierta desilusión y con una voz grave les indicó que debían retirarse de inmediato a sus hogares, que estaba por cerrar la escuela-claro si sus pasos se lo permitían-. Tras decir esto, sacó de su bolso miles de llaves y, con dedos temblorosos seleccionó una.  
-¡Espere!-exclamó Fura imperiosamente- Quizás el doctor Sasaki necesite entrar por algo.  
-¿El doctor Sasaki? ¡Ah, el doctor de gafas!-hizo una mueca casi amable- No te preocupes muchacho el doctor ya se ha ido. Tenía algo urgente que hacer.  
Y sin más cerró la puerta.  
-Vamos Fura, debemos ir a casa.  
-Sí, tienes razón Arima.  
Se despidieron del conserje y salieron de la escuela. Fura lo acompañó hasta la librería "Junkudo" . Y de ahí cada uno tomó su camino a su respectiva casa. Sin embargo una necesidad imperiosa por ver de nuevo al doctor Sasaki hizo que se desviara de su camino. Hacía una noche maravillosa. Hacía frío, pero había un silencio especial y no había viento. Se sentía tan tranquilo que olvidó que no podía estar en la calle a esa horas sin compañía de un adulto y, que no podía usar la excusa de ser un investigador ghoul porque se suponía que eso era un secreto, hasta que una voz profunda, plateada y algo apagada le hizo girarse.  
-Arima-kun, no deberías estar aquí.  
-Haise....  
Ese nombre escapó de su boca sin ni siquiera pensarlo pero noto de inmediato la turbación que éste provocó en el doctor Sasaki quien bajo la mirada y dijo:  
-Vamos, te acompañare hasta tu casa.  
Arima caminaba a su lado; su paso largo, era cómodo de seguir, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes pero sentía que faltaba algo, como...... ¿Tomarse de las manos? Esa idea ocupó sus pensamientos; se preguntaba si apartaría su mano como en la tarde o si está vez sostendría su mano también. Sabía que no obtendría la respuesta hasta intentarlo. Acercó su mano lentamente hasta que finalmente la entrelazó con la suya. De inmediato se detuvo, sintió su estremecimiento y supo que apartaría la mano fuera de su contacto. Se aferró a su mano con fuerza para evitarlo. El doctor Sasaki lo miró con una expresión que pretendía ser dura pero le sostuvo la mirada hasta que finalmente éste desvío la suya al suelo.  
-Haise, yo...  
Ah, de nuevo ese nombre ¿De donde lo había sacado? Sin embargo el doctor Sasaki parecía no haberlo escuchado, seguía con la mirada fija en suelo hasta que finalmente dijo; <> Entonces aceptó su contacto, entrelazó la mano con la suya también y continuaron caminando. Pero con esto, la actitud del doctor Sasaki cambió; en cuanto notaba que lo miraba desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado. Después de caminar varios minutos, así envueltos en el silencio cruzaban el parque-un atajo para llegar al departamento de Arima-. Las flores impregnaban de fresco aroma el aire de la noche. No deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar. ¿sería eso felicidad? De repente el doctor Sasaki se detuvo, parecía estar reflexionado sobre algo.  
-Esta noche las estrellas realmente están hermosas....  
Se quedó un rato callado; después de nuevo se puso a hablar:  
-Debo parecerte un hombre tan extraño. Yo...lo siento.  
Al decir esto Arima nota que, aquellos ojos; grises, metálicos como el acero- que debían contener tanta soledad como la suya- lo observaron con esa mezcla de ternura y añoranza, esbozó una suave sonrisa, extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla.  
-Arima...  
Ahora las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Arima lo envolvió en un abrazo tierno, cálido. Sus labios se encontraron. Aquella noche se dieron su "primer" beso, y este fue la primera escena de su tragedia.


	2. Susurros olvidados

I long to sing a song.   
And I.....

Cuando despertó era muy temprano, pero el sol ya inundaba toda su habitación. Fuera cantaban los pájaros, los árboles hablaban entre sí. El cabello desorganizado, los ojos que luchan por mantenerse cerrados. Un despertar cualquiera en su vida pero esta vez no hay soledad, esta vez tiene un motivo....una esperanza. El tiempo ya no es insoportable y la vida un castigo. Ahora está él, Sasaki Haise. Lo escucha llamarlo desde la cocina con aquella voz dulce y sensata. Se levantó de la cama y el espejo del armario le devolvió su reflejo; una sonrisa curva sus labios y en sus ojos hay un brillo que no había visto antes, pero quizás sea la ingenuidad que hay en ellos lo que le parece más extraordinario. Cruzó lentamente la sala, sumida en el más absoluto silencio, dobló el pasillo de la izquierda y entró a la cocina. Lo encontró sirviendo el desayuno; un vaso de zumo, una tostada y dos tazas de café. Tenía un aspecto modesto y desinteresado con un pantalón de vestir con delgadas líneas blancas y una camisa blanca. Arima permanecía en silencio y prestaba atención a cada gesto y movimiento del doctor Sasaki con curiosidad. Conocía de modo bastante completo la parte del mundo en que vivía; un mundo feroz, brutal, todo frialdad pero desconocía por completo el mundo en que vivía el Sasaki Haise; un mundo lleno de afecto y de dulces alegrías.   
-Buenos días Arima...  
-Kisho, por favor-repuso sentándose a la mesa- ¿Vas a tomar solamente café?  
-Sí cuando eres médico no tienes tiempo de desayunar debidamente y terminas convirtiéndote en esclavo del café-respondió sonriendo Ingenuamente-. Por cierto, toma este es el tuyo.  
Al darle la taza la mano del doctor Sasaki le rozó. La piel era muy suave y estaba cálida. Se llevó la taza a los labios, el vapor empañó sus lentes. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese sabor que evocaba algo cercano, pero oculto; se abría pasó en la superficie de su conciencia pero sin llegar a él. Había algo que tenía que recordar, pero que tenía la sensación de no querer hacerlo. Sus instintos gritaban (¡ghoul!, ¡ghoul!) Y estos instintos nunca le habían fallado. ¿Qué haría si Sasaki Haise fuera un ghoul? ¿Entonces, todo cambiaría? Abrió los ojos. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa al igual que sus lentes y aguardó unos instantes, viéndole dar sorbos al café, y antes de preguntar casi un susurro:  
-No es un ghoul ¿cierto, Sasaki-san?

Haise se dejó caer en la silla y apareció en su rostro una expresión de remordimiento. Por sus pupilas desfilaban sentimientos bastantes confusos pero finalmente dijo:  
-¿Eso importaría?  
Había sonreído ante el café cuando el término amor atravesó su (ahora) desorganizado pensamiento. Pero ahora...¿Si Haise era un ghoul? (Trampa) ¿Sería capaz de protegerlo?  
Un hondo suspiro escapó de Haise cuando se incorporó. Arima lo imitó, y le preguntó tranquilo y fríamente:  
-¿Te importaría si yo fuera un investigador ghoul?  
Dicho esto se observaron un buen rato en silencio. Luego Haise lo atrajo hacía él, y le acarició el cabello:  
-Te quiero Arima-kun-su voz se apagó hasta convertirse en un susurro-. Nunca lo olvides.  
Por primera vez en su vida, Arima sintió algo hermoso, absolutamente inexplicable. Un sentimiento desconocido pero bellísimo. Se fundió con él en un fuerte abrazo. En esta vida que tenía, lo único de lo que tiene certeza es que le agradaba estar con él, *Haise....  
Rozó sus labios. Los apretó contra los suyos. Deseaba besarse cada vez más hondamente. Haise rodeó su cintura mientras le correspondía beso a beso. Después de unos minutos se separó de él sin darle tiempo a replicar.  
-Nos vemos aquí esta noche.

 

Lo vio alejarse a través de la ventana y desaparecer a la distancia; tenía un porte tranquilo y una incomprensible ligereza y flexibilidad al caminar. No lograba pensar con claridad, lo veía todo envuelto en una bruma. Sus labios permanecían anhelantes y ardiendo. ¿Por qué lo había dejado ir? ¿Por qué le obedeció como un niño? Él no volvería...

***

Cuando salió en dirección a la preparatoria, la mañana se había vuelto fría. Una neblina helada y densa cubría el distrito. Estaba parado en el cruce de la intersección esperando con una sonrisa tranquila aunque ausente en los labios el paso de las personas que impedían el suyo. De pronto cruzó frente a él un hombre cuyo rostro lo puso en alerta sin embargo el hombre no hizo nada fuera de lo común y unos instantes después se esfumó entre la multitud. Arima comenzó a caminar con energía, sumergido en una oleada de pensamientos. ¿Por qué de entre todos los rostros que le rodeaban sólo había uno que le causaba repudio? ¿Era una especie de señal? (Supongo que eso es natural, siempre existe esa persona que aún que no conozcas con sólo mirarla te causa esa sensación) se dijo mientras proseguía su camino sin mirar atrás.  
Ese día Fura no asistió a clases, Arima lo adjudicaba ya como una parte de su ser; Fura no soportaba la escuela. La mayoría del tiempo permaneció con la mirada fija en el pizarrón simulando poner atención pero verdaderamente estaba concentrado en no pensar porque cuando lo hacía, sólo era en qué haría si Haise no asistía a la cita. En el dolor que estaba seguro que esto le causaría. Nadie notó la diferencia en su actitud ya ni siquiera lo miraban. Habían comprendido que era mejor mantenerse alejado de él. La jornada escolar terminó y Arima se dedicó a realizar su trabajo como investigador, vagando por las calles donde recientemente habían tenido lugar ataques de ghouls. Justo en esos momentos él no representaba ningún peligro para estos. No estaba concentrado en lo que hacía. Caminaba inconscientemente como en un sueño. No se dió cuenta de que la noche había caído hasta que entró en una calle apartada, muy solitaria y, aunque las altas lámparas de las calles vecinas proyectaban sus rayos luminosos sobre ésta, la oscuridad era la que dominaba. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando pisó un charco de sangre. Levantó la vista. Ahí estaba la figura ensangrentado del sacrificador, que pronto reconoció como "Lurk" y este girando sobre su talones comenzó a atacarlo con letal fluidez. Arima lo esquivó y le asestó una patada que se tragó su estómago. Lurk sólo retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a atacar. Esta vez Arima lo hirió con su quinque en el pecho. Yukimura se encendió en un rojo vivo al absorber la sangre del adversario, porque estaba muerta pero su hambre seguía viva. Lurk era un enemigo con gran fuerza pero pecaba de una excesiva confianza y de poca resistencia algo extraño para ser un Rinkaku. En pocos minutos todo había terminado para él. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, sus pupilas tenían una obstinada fijeza. De vez en cuando un leve temblor hacía vibrar sus labios. Arima se acercó inmediatamente para acabarlo sin esperarse ni remotamente lo que le aguardaba.  
-Investigador debería ver de vez en cuando al cielo- articuló con una sonrisa maligna antes de escaparse saltando por los techos de las casas. Arima sólo tuvo un instante para mirar hacía arriba. Vió al hombre de la mañana en la cima del único edificio en construcción de esa calle, observando caer unas vigas de acero directamente sobre él. Cerró los ojos no tenía tiempo para salir de su trayectoria. Después sólo el olor a sangre. Olor a vísceras expuestas. Y enseguida esa risa histérica que resonaría para siempre en sus oidos. Arima abrió los ojos; la mayoría de las vigas estaban a su alrededor destrozadas pero una perforaba el cuerpo de Haise exactamente a la mitad. Ahora ya no existía duda; Haise era un ghoul.  
-Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo.   
Y sonrió con una expresión triste y encantadora a la vez. Arima corrió hacía él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se sintió aliviado cuando notó el latido de su corazón.  
-Haise.... ¿Estás.....realmente bien?  
-No debiste hacerlo-sus ojos grises se toparon con los suyos, amables y serenos- ahora eres un traidor, sabes perfectamente lo que el CCG le hace a los traidores.  
-Sí, lo sé-su voz era templada, calma parecía haber envejecido cien años aquella noche- pero no me importa.  
Hirako observa la escena a la distancia y negando con la cabeza, prevé una suerte echada, una sucesión cruel y monótona. Así como estaban malditos en la vida, lo estarían en la muerte. No importaba en que mundo...


	3. En pro y en contra

I wonder if i could,  
I wonder if i should believe....

 

El tic, tac de su reloj de pulsera sonaba anormalmente fuerte en la oscuridad. Justo en ese momento el tren en que viajaban cruzaba un túnel. Haise dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sujetándose con ambos brazos ahí donde sólo unas horas lo había atravesado una viga. Era sorprendente, nunca había visto una capacidad regenerativa como la suya. Haise.... existían tantas cosas que no sabía de él pero que ese hombre misterioso sentando a su lado izquierdo, quien los había ayudado parecía saber. No sólo era eso, también daba la impresión de que lo conocía a él. ¿Quién era Take Hirako?   
Tenía la certeza de que no era un ghoul y aunque detrás de sus pies llevará dos quinqués no podía asegurar que fuera un investigador. No llevaba identificación alguna a la vista, podría simplemente haberlas robado.  
(¿Por qué siempre cometes el mismo error? ¿A cambio de qué lo haces?)  
Lo escucho susurrar en medio de esa oscuridad que se combinaba con el titac de su reloj en una presión abrumadora. ¿Era un error, el abandono (¿traición?) a ese mundo donde conocía cual era el lugar de cada quien; ellos daban las órdenes, él las ejecutaba. Un mundo donde no podía desear ni exigir nada? ¿A cambio de qué? Por una simples emociones, imprevistas y poderosas que se habían apoderado de él; amor, felicidad. Palabras que podía reunir en un sólo vocablo cuyo significado hasta esa noche no conocía: Vivir. No, no era un error y en lo absoluto se arrepentía. En cuanto salieron del tunel pudo observar con más detenimiento a Take Hirako, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas; su faz era severa e impasible y sus pupilas inexpresivas miraban fijamente al frente como si quisiera guardar cada detalle.  
-Me bajaré en cuánto lleguemos al distrito nueve. Tú seguirás hasta el distrito once y llevarás a Sasaki Haise hasta la guarida. Él te indicará el camino.  
-¿Qué hará en el distrito nueve?  
-Simple, matarte- respondió sin alguna afección.  
-¿Qué?  
-No quiero que "V" esté trás nosotros porque uno de sus ejecutores privilegiados los ha traicionado. Así que por eso voy a matarte.  
-Su argumento tiene muchas incoherencias (¿Cómo sabe que pertenecía a V?).  
-¿Tienes que entenderlo todo siempre?  
-Naturalmente.......  
Haise comenzó a quejarse débilmente y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.  
-¿Estas seguro que Haise no necesita..?  
-Él ha recibido heridas peores. Esto no es nada a comparación (de las que tú les has provocado).  
Hablaba con voz apagada y sin expresión.  
-Parece que sabes mucho acerca de Haise y de mí.  
-Sólo sé lo que sé.  
Una respuesta con una lógica aplastante pero que no le decía nada. Pero era natural en. un hombre de pocas palabras, además poco tiempo había para hablar. El tren anunció la llegada al distrito nueve. Hirako se levantó y mientras él trataba de tranquilizar a Haise, este tomó a Yukimura y le pidió los lentes.  
-¿Es necesario para "matarme"?-inquirió mientras le extendía los lentes que Hirako tomó con relativa calma. No hubo respuesta, sólo señaló las quinqués debajo del asiento y se volvió hacia la puerta.  
-Gracias, haré buen uso de ellas.  
Hirako asiente y le devuelve la mirada con una expresión parecida al respeto. O al menos eso pareció ver. Ahora su mundo era difuso.

***

Llegaron al distrito 11 a la hora de mayor tráfico. Brillaba el sol , pero el día era frío. Se alineaban a ambos lados de la calle edificios grises de alquiler, altos y uniformes, habitadas por gente pobre. Arima suspiró pensando en el extraño destino que obligaba a humanos y ghouls a destruirse los unos a los otros por los intereses de personas que ni siquiera conocen. Haise caminaba lentamente apoyándose en él. Había rechazado su ofrecimiento de que comiera de él para que se recuperará por completo. Afortunadamente en el distrito once no era extraño observar a personas heridas e incluso sangrando, era un sitio donde los humanos no necesitaban de los ghouls para morir. De pronto dentro de su visión borrosa apareció una figura completamente negra que se deslizaba entre los demás trasenautes enfrente de ellos. Por su complexión deducia que era un hombre de estatura alta y delgado. Arima lo observó todo el tiempo con ansiedad hasta que desapareció en la multitud mientras vacilaba entre un miedo invencible y un angustioso deseo de llamarlo ¿Miedo de qué?  
-¿Estas bien sin tus lentes?  
-Sí no te preocupes. Puedo percibir las cosas normalmente, aunque en un rango corto-respondio con tono neutral restándole importancia al tema y cambió de conversación-Take Hirako parece que me odia.  
-No lo tomes personal Hirako-san es así con todo el mundo. Todo el mundo le deja indiferente-dijo mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Rieron juntos, aquello si tenía bastante gracia.  
-¿Lo conoces hace mucho, Haise?  
-Sí él me ha acompañado desde entonces.....¡Aquí es!  
Haise se detuvo ante un edificio descolorido por el paso del tiempo, con veinte plantas. Entraron a una vasta estancia vacía, muy brillante y soleada. La estructura a pesar de ser un edificio abandonado se encontraba en buenas condiciones. "Oficinas de mantenimiento V20" "Sólo personal autorizado" advertía el cartel en la entrada. Ingresaron al ascensor más próximo, que los condujo a la última planta. Un ligero temblor, un chasquido y las puertas del ascensor se abrían de golpe; millares de rosas con sus pétalos blancos, suaves y sedosos cubrían el suelo. "V14" aparecía en todos los pilares, ¿V14? ¿no estaban en el V20?

" Eres bueno, Kaneki Ken...... tú eres el único que puede matarme"

Las rosas se cubrieron de rojo y, como impulsadas por una llama interior, una a una empezaron a incendiarse. Y de pronto no había rosas, sólo cadáveres. "¡Haise!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría buscándolo entre el sendero de cadáveres. Se detuvo cuando se encontró con un cuerpo sin ojos. Kaneki Ken, y el dolor en su cabeza se hizo insoportable. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla al notar que algo la recorría hasta caer el suelo; sangre, tibia y roja.....  
Al volver en sí, sintió una malestar indescriptible. Se incorporó en la cama, luchando por respirar. La iluminación en el interior parecía la de una cueva con la luz pura y brillante que había visto en la entrada.  
-¡Bienvenido al Aogiri, Arima!-exclamó dirigiéndole una sonrisa un poco loca, tal vez, pero no iba a mencionarlo-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?   
Su voz prudujo un eco metálico, cosa que no era de extrañar, dado el entorno. No había casi muebles, sólo la cama en la que se encontraba y una mesilla de noche. Ni revestimiento alguno en el suelo, tan solo el piso de cemento y las paredes extrañamente blancas.  
-Sin duda experimenté un suceso desagradable y extraño. Pero......¿Quién eres tú?  
-Soy Etto, la segunda al mando de esta organización. En otras palabras obedezco a Haise.- su voz le resultaba familiar, femenina pero apaciguada por la máscara conformada por vendas y, añadió poco después con voz débil-, yo también sufro pesadillas más bien diría que es una especie de sueño pesado y sin imágenes pero con un mensaje claro e insistente; Furuta debe morir. Pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre y sin embargo me causa un miedo terrible no poder cumplir con lo que se me ordena. ¿Tu no tienes miedo de tus pesadillas, Arima?

 

-Supongo que no... (¿Acaso tenía derecho a tener miedo?)  
Se abrió la puerta con un chirrido algo demencial. Arima reconoció a Haise parado en el umbral. Y fijando en Etto sus ojos, cuya expresión llegó a ser aterradora, dijo:  
-Takatsuki-sensei me parece que tiene cosas que hacer ¿no es así?  
-Sí, debo entregar mi manuscrito al idiota de mi editor y prepararme para la firma de libros de mañana en el distrito 20- respondió arrastrando las palabras con aire terriblemente aburrido-. Hasta pronto Arima y, recuerda mantenerte alerta.

 

Al salir se inclinó reverentemente cuando de cruzó con Haise para después diluirse en la oscuridad de la pasillo. A primera vista, nada indicaba en ella a Takatsuki "la gran escritora del género de terror", y era imposible a los ojos que no la conocían personalmente adivinar delante de quien se encontraban. Haise se sentó a su lado, estrechó tiernamente las manos entre las suyas y como la primera vez. El beso, delicado, lo desarmo por completo.  
-Estaba tan preocupado Kisho, apenas salimos del ascensor te desmayaste. No sabía que hacer -exclamó Haise rodeandole el cuello.  
-Lo siento Haise.  
-No ha sido tu culpa....¡Ah, lo olvidaba voy a traerte la cena!  
-No quiero comer ahora, solo quiero que pases la noche conmigo.  
-Tienes que comer, estás débil y....  
-Entonces, no pasarás la noche conmigo- lo interrumpió y añadió mirándolo a los ojos-, ¿No me deseas, Haise?  
Se atragantó. Trató de responder, pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca. Empezó a toser. No había duda que Arima era directo desde su juventud.  
-Asumo por tu silencio que no- puso sus labios a unos solos centímetros de los Haise-, ¿O me equivoco?  
Lo besa en el cuello, busca su boca de nuevo. Tiende los brazos y lo apresa, se besan profundamente. Haise desliza sus manos bajo la camisa de Arima. Había perdido por completo la capacidad de controlar la cabeza, el pulso o la concentración. Arima... Después de tanto tiempo, estaba de nuevo a su lado. De pronto se vio debajo de él a tal velocidad que no sintió siquiera el movimiento, sólo el peso de su cuerpo encima. Arima escucha el pulso acelerado de Haise. Su propio corazón empezó a desbocarse hasta acompasar el ritmo con el de él. Nada era puro, nada esta a hecho para durar, nada era sencillo o sincero del todo. Esto le resultaba profundamente deprimente. Sin embargo al estar así con Haise no podía evitar pensar que eso no aplicaba en ellos. 

-Te amo Haise- susurró al tiempo que le bajaba la camisa de los hombros. Trazó un camino de besos hasta su barbilla y luego apoyó los labios fugazmente sobre la boca de Haise, dejando sus labios temblando, anhelando el calor de su boca. Se apartó de él y se recostó dándole la espalda. Haise rió por debajo ante la actitud de Arima. Era una parte de su personalidad que no conocía. Sin duda en este tiempo Arima conservaba aún la esperanza por la vida. Lo abrazó y entrelazando las piernas en las suyas se dispuso a dormir. No sin antes susurrarle al oído, Yo también te amo.  
Los labios de Arima se curvaron hacia arriba; era feliz, alguien lo amaba... ¡A él! Lentamente cayó en ese letargo denominado sueño mientras oía los latidos del corazón de Haise junto a sus oidos y entre tanto sombríos pensamientos se movían en la oscuridad de su cabeza (¿Por qué siempre cometes el mismo error? ¿A cambio de qué?) Entonces se dio cuenta que aquellas preguntas no iban dirigidas a él, sino que Take Hirako se las hacía así mismo. ¿Cuál era ese error?


	4. El que avisa no es traidor

_This night was only long,_

_(The longest night)._

Hace ya un mes desde la desaparición de Arima y nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. Ni siquiera aquel chico, Fura Taichi con quien le permitieron  mantener esa relación que llamaba amistad con el fin de mantenerlo vigilado. Arima no necesitaba de "amigos", no necesitaba los sentimientos por eso había ocurrido esto. Se lo había advertido a su padre incontrolables veces y siempre lo ignoró hasta ahora que había perdido a su querido Kishō. Pero aunque tuviera que destruir Tokio entero lo encontraría y, está vez aunque fuera el preferido de su padre, le dejaría claro que no podía escapar, pertenecía a V.....les pertenecía. ¡¿Dónde demonios estás, Arima?!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de calmarse, necesita pensar con la cabeza fría, (¿con quién podría haberse escapado, Arima? ¿Y, si no se escapó? ¿Podría ser que lo hubiera capturado el enemigo? ¿Muerto?  No, eso era imposible). Y como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, llamaron a la puerta. Yoshitoki recobró la compostura y con voz firme, dijo:

    -Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, eran dos ejecutores de V con sus rostros inexpresivos, unas perfectas máquinas de matar. Se inclinaron fríamente ante él. Después uno de ellos, le extendió un sobre y le indicó que lo abriera. Yoshitoki Washuu dudó un momento antes de abrirlo como si presintiera lo que se encontraría; eran los lentes de Arima, con los cristales resquebrajados y cubiertos de sangre. Muerto. ¡No, eso era imposible!, sin embargo no podía negar que esa sangre pertenecía a Arima, el olor de su sangre era algo que jamás podía confundir y además no existía posibilidad que esos lentes fueran de alguien más; los lentes de Arima eran únicos en el mundo. Y aun así preguntó como si no comprendiera por qué le mostraban eso:

    -¿Y, esto que significa?

    -Los encontramos en una callejuela del distrito nueve a unos pasos de distancia de los restos del ejecutor 141356 con nombre clave Arima Kishō junto con la quinque 3456 Yukimura-le extendió un par de hojas y prosiguió- Estos son los resultados del laboratorio donde verificaron la identidad de los restos encontrados ya que no era posible hacer verificación visual.

Yoshitoki tomó las hojas y las hizo añicos. Los dos ejecutores se miraron, no eran capaces de comprender aquella reacción, sin embargo no era algo que les importara ya habían cumplido su misión de notificar sus hallazgos a Yoshitoki Washuu. Así que dieron media vuelta y salieron de la oficina. Unos segundos después volvieron a llamar a la puerta, está vez Yoshitoki reconoció el olor de su secretaria.

   -¿Qué pasa?

   -Discúlpeme Yoshitoki-san pero tengo un testigo que dice saber sobre el paradero del joven Arima.

    -Haz que pase.

Entonces entró, frío, cortés e irreprochablemente vestido. Yoshitoki se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

  -Por favor tome asiento-se sentó de nuevo en la silla, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa- así que tiene noticias sobre el paradero del investigador Arima Kisho.

  -Desconozco su paradero-rechazó la afirmación de Yoshitoki Washuu enfáticamente-. Lo que tengo son pruebas de que el investigador Arima Kisho prestó ayuda a un ghoul.

Yoshitoki lo miró de hito en hito, escrutó su rostro y trató de decidir si hablaba en serio. Sin embargo era algo que esperaba, que desconfiara de sus palabras de manera instintiva. ¿Era posible que Arima Kishō, quien fue criado en el Sunlight Tarden bajo la tutela de Tsuneyoshi Washuu y además que siempre obedecía las órdenes sin dudar, fuera capaz de traicionarlos?

   -¿Cuál es su nombre?

   - Amon Koutarou.

 

***

 

El sol atenuado ya con el final del día, brillaba a través del cabello de Haise. En aquella parte del jardín, se tumbaron sobre el césped. Estaban muy juntos, mirando el atardecer. Arima nunca había sentido una tranquilidad como la que gozaba ahora. Los ghouls que conformaban el Aogiri no tardaron mucho en aceptarlo, eran buenas personas que eran condenadas por su condición. Le gustaba mucho su nueva vida, jamás volvería a V. Aunque sabía que no siempre serían tiempos como estos, como miembro del Aogiri debía participar en sus luchas, apoyar a Haise y Etto. Mancharía de nuevo sus manos de sangre pero esta vez no sería para continuar con el círculo de odio, está vez reiniciarían el mundo.

   -Vamos Kishō, ya es hora.

Haise se incorporó y le extendió la mano que Arima tomó sin dudar. Lo amaba pero también tenía miedo de perderlo. No obstante, ¿qué es la alegría sin el miedo?

Caminaron en silencio hasta la tienda incipiente de máscaras donde Haise tenía a una conocida que pasaría por alto que él era un humano. Haise parecía preocupado por algo que él desconocía. Si tan solo logrará que le dijera que era lo que pasaba. Se dio cuenta que habían llegado al lugar cuando sintió que muchas miradas se posaban en él, miradas que no tenían nada de bueno. Haise tomó su mano y Arima la apretó con fuerza para indicarle que no se preocupara. Subieron a la tienda por una escalera, fría y resbaladiza. Las miradas desaparecieron a medida que ascendían. Haise empujó la puerta y una campanilla vibró.

   -¡Itori-san, soy yo Haise!

Mientras Haise la buscaba entre la desorganización de lugar, Arima observaba todo con detenimiento; la ventana que daba a la calle, con las cortinas grises y los cristales sucios, hacía que los últimos rayos del sol iluminaran la estancia de manera sucia y gris. Las paredes pintadas de un amarillo desgastado, el suelo mal cuidado.

  -Sasaki, tú siempre tan puntual.

Ojos oscuros y fríos aparecieron de pronto. Arima lo miró, su rostro era una máscara teñida de diversión y bondad; una mentira como la felicidad de los payasos.

   -No me gusta hacer esperar a una dama.

   -Claro, bueno fingiré que te creo-una mueca curvó sus labios sensuales-. Entonces este es el humano a quien debo hacerle una máscara.

Itori a su vez examinó a Arima. No le gustaba aquella mirada gris, color metal. Demasiada observadora.

   -Sí, te agradecería si pudieras tenerla dentro de una semana.

Una sonrisa maliciosa le iluminó la cara:

   -Claro, no te preocupes. Por cierto me han dejado un encargo para ti.

Su aliento le envolvió el cuerpo. Un calor marchito. Itori depósito en sus manos una caja negra. Haise la abrió y descubrió dentro una simple nota:

 

_“Ellos están aquí. No cometas el mismo error”_

 

Una desesperación lenta, cruel, invadió poco a poco a Haise al reconocer la tipografía de la nota. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar  como si cada movimiento le costará la vida. Entonces Arima apartó su mirada de Itori para posarla en Haise. Era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente. Su mirada era gélida y su sonrisa había desaparecido.

 

***

 

Tomó una copa de sake dejando bajar el líquido hasta calentarlo en el estómago. Le daba asco esa tranquilidad. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, con su envidia, y su odio contra las personas a su alrededor. ¿Por qué se les otorgaba esa felicidad que a él le arrebataron? Una mueca de repulsión apareció en su rostro. Apretó con fuerza la mano derecha y la copa estalló en pedazos. No puede olvidarlo, lo ve ahí, en el suelo, los brazos extendidos y completamente lleno de sangre. Muerto. Se refugia en las memorias felices en las que podía detenerse, pero nada conseguía aliviar su corazón. Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes hasta que acabara con ellos. Debía matarlos.

Estar podrido del todo.... Ahora aquellas palabras le causaban gracia.

   -Todo se repite. Tengo que repetirlo Kaneki. No importa cuánto este pecando. Por traerte de vuelta, yo....

Entonces se encontró con aquella burlona e inquisidora mirada; lo contemplaba con las manos en la espalda y meciéndose ligeramente en apariencia inocente.

   -Furuta Nimura....

Un bufón al que lo mueven muchos hilos; una marioneta como él. Y que a pesar de su eterna sonrisa reflejaba en su rostro, un audaz y siniestro carácter.

   -He visto a Sasaki Haise y a Kisho-san. ¡Están tan enamorados! ¡Sencillamente enamorados! Me da lástima dejar a uno vivo sin la compañía del otro. ¡Casi me dan ganas de llorar! _~Ah.....¿Qué debo hacer Amon-san?~_

   -Si ese es el caso-repuso con falso interés- _debería matar a ambos._


End file.
